


Don't Scream

by fumate



Series: portraits [24]
Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: #nulisrandom2015, Drabble, Gen, Tomki maybe, errr sorry not sorry, www apa ini
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertemu dengan karakter yang ia perankan sama sekali bukan harapan Tom. Tidak hari ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine.
> 
> Sureal; Tom/Loki; Drabble

Tom Hiddleston menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Percik air masih melekat lengket di tubuhnya, satu bercucur bagai peluh.  _Bathrobe_  yang menutup tubuh masih belum bisa mencegah dadanya terekspos. Andaikata ada satu fansnya yang melihatnya sekarang, mungkin dia sudah pingsan dengan hidung bermuncratan darah. Teatrikal, mirip  _shoujo manga_ yang pernah ia baca.

Biar bagaimanapun, aktor berkebangsaan inggris itu tetap bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Premiere Avengers: Age of Ultron kemarin cukup memuaskan baginya. Melihat fans bergerombol dan dengan antusias membeli  _merchandise_  yang dijual adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Bersiul pelan, Tom meraih cangkir teh yang ia letakkan di wastafel sebelum melangkah ke luar kamar mandi. Niatnya hendak menelpon Chris, menanggapi tawaran pergi ke klub kemarin. Tom sudah mengatakan bahwa Chris Hemsworth adalah sahabatnya, dan itu benar. Banyak kegiatan mereka yang tidak diketahui publik.

Pintu kamar mandi ia geser. Tom melangkah dan–

“Halo.”

–seseorang menekan lehernya, mendorongnya memepet tembok.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Thomas William Hiddleston membelalak di selubung ketidakpercayaan. Diselingi rasa takut serta segelintir rasa lain. Banyak hal yang mampu disebut, tapi yang paling utama adalah karena sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Loki.

Loki Laufeyson.

Peran yang ia mainkan dalam seri Thor juga Avengers, Loki Laufeyson, berdiri di hadapannya. Membungkam mulut disertai seringai licik. Rasanya seperti bayangan dalam cermin tiba-tiba merangkak keluar. Karena demi apapun, Tom bersumpah, Loki benar-benar mirip dengannya. Kecuali kini rambutnya keriting sementara Loki tetap lurus lembut.

Cangkir yang ia genggam meluncur jatuh menerjang lantai.

“Bingung, heh?” Loki terkekeh, yang mana membuat Tom terkejut lebih jauh. Suaranya memiliki karakteristik sama dengan oktaf lebih rendah.

“Versi singkat: Thor memberitahuku bahwa  _midgardian_  yang memerankanku dalam film punya penampilan sama persis denganku.  _And well, I hate to admit this but he’s right._   _Totally look alike_.”

Ini mimpi.

“Kami eksis, kalau mau tahu.”

Pasti mimpi.

“Dan tidak, ini bukan mimpi. Tindakanku saat ini memang beresiko besar,  _but well_ , aku takkan disebut dewa kenakalan tanpa sebab.”

Tom hendak membalas, namun telapak Loki masih erat di bibir. Memaksanya bungkam. Belum lagi pergelangan tangannya terkunci.

“ _I do what I want,_ bukankah itu yang kau katakan tiap memainkan peranku?”

Loki tersenyum simpul dengan mata menyipit. Jubah hijaunya sedikit berkibar.

“Karena itu, sekarang akan kutunjukkan apa pekerjaanku.  _So don’t scream, and be a good boy_.”

Satu tapak terangkat, jemari menjentik dan kemudian mereka menghilang. Menyisakan pecahan cangkir sebagai bukti bahwa Tom pernah berada di situ.

Di lintasan ruang, Tom Hiddleston berharap dirinya mampu untuk tak berteriak.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> hah.  
> haH.  
> hAH.  
> HAH.  
> APA INI.  
> APA.  
> APA.  
> APAAAA INIIIII /plok
> 
> www maapin saya bikin fic gaje abal macam ini. Salahkan tumblr yang ngehasut buat ngeship pair impossible ini www maap maap ww
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this absurd creation!


End file.
